Nagasarete Shikamaru
by bookist
Summary: A crossover with Shikamaru in Airantou. I thought it was funny that the women hater is surrounded by them. Might be harem i suppose.


Nagasarete Shikamaru

This is my first attempt at fan fiction so be nice please.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Nagasarete Airantou

Prologue

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were investigating a ship that was owned by the Village Hidden in the Sound. Their job was to go undercover and either find what its objective was and prevent it or, blow it up. Due to the fact that they were ninjas they assumed that it would be the latter something which Shikamaru defined as "troublesome".

They had already infiltrated the ship thanks to Ino. Shikamaru had to admit that Ino appearing as someone lost at sea worked like a charm. The guards did not stand a chance when Choji rolled near.

When the alarm sounded alerting the crew for prisoners Shikamaru was heading to the library. "Ridiculous", he mumbled. "They could have found us at a better time when we are leaving, but now that they know we are here we have to blow it up".

Three Sound Ninjas then came up and help kunais in a threatening pose.

Shikamaru was bored, "really", he mumbled. "I defeated Hidan solely by myself and yet they think they can win?" "Troublesome". Before they blinked they were unable to move. Two had trench knives in their shadows and the other was sharing a shadow with Shikamaru. They were strangled. "Honestly", Shikamaru mumbled, "I may be a Jonin now, but you would expect a better fight". He left to find the captain.

**Switching to third person, so we look at Choji**

Choji was looking for nothing in particular. He knew that he was horrible at any type of information, so he did the one thing he could do…roll over things that were not prisoners or his partners. He mused the fact they appeared to be surprised at him every time he came near. _You would think they would figure it out _Choji thought. _But then again naruto would take forever to just think of a way to sneak ramen on board. _He had found the cafeteria and discovered they only served crap. This included frozen meals and cheap rolls. In Choji's mind if a captain could not feed his crew properly then he deserved what he got.

**Back to Shikamaru (Ino is playing the damsel in distress as long as possible)**

Shikamaru had found the captain's office and opened the door with a yell. The captain looked at Shikamaru oddly. "Why did you announce your presence"? He asked. Shikamaru said, "I was not going to sneak up on you and anyone I met is dead as he motioned toward the ocean where a stream of bodies were laying deprived of their life that sustained them.

The captain gave Shikamaru a smile which was hard to picture since his mouth was covered. "Well", he said, "I guess then I am done" as he pressed a pattern on the wall and vanished. Shikamaru heard an explosion and realized it must have been the engines. He walked out the door and saw Choji and Ino waiting.

"Ino how did you get out"? Shikamaru asked.

"I used my Mind Transfer Jutsu to have him jump overboard then switch back" Ino said proudly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and was about to ask further, but he remembered he was on a sinking ship. He looked at Choji and said "You have to be the raft okay?" Choji was cool with the suggestion.

**On Choji**

There was a storm brewing which Shikamaru noticed and noticed that Ino noticed and noticed that Ino noticed that he noticed. Shikamaru then said before Ino, "I have to go". Ino replied "I should go; after all Konoha needs you". "A team's leader is to make sure his team stays alive, even at his own life, as troublesome as it is" he retorted. Ino looked solemn, "fine" she muttered.

Shikamaru turned his back and quickly caught Ino in his shadow before she could transfer her own mind to his. Shikamaru smiled and walked off Choji while Ino cried, "SHIKAMARU!!!"

Shikamaru then looked on to see a huge tidal wave coming. "At least this troublesome moment will be over quickly", he said to nobody in particular as the wave came.

**I know it was lame, but I promise it will get better once things start moving. Now here are some notes you might want to know.**

**Choji was not arguing because he knew it was between Shikamaru and Ino and he could not go because he was the raft.**

**I will be going by the manga not the anime and will go by how recent things are.**

**I am planning to write this in the style of Nagasarete Airanto so it will be more of an adaption story than an action type, sorry.**

**Also I am looking for beta readers.**


End file.
